


Further Observation Required

by SleepySapphire



Series: Bully Woz For Science! [2]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Past Rape/Non-con, Selfcest, cause not enough people take enough advantage of the future note, this is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Sequel to "Experimentation In Progress". After seeing what the future note can do in terms of coercion, White Woz decides he wants to play with himself; literally.





	Further Observation Required

If White Woz was going to be brutally honest with himself, he was probably too eager for this. The sound of rushing water and cars passing on the bridge overhead weren’t enough to distract him from his thoughts.

He had been thinking of this for quite some time now. 

Plotting; planning.

However, the future note and been closed some time ago, fate written. If he had decided against the course of action for his little experiment, he could not go back. Soon, the one Sougo Tokiwa affectionately titled  _ Black Woz _ would be here; albeit confused and unwilling. 

Even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t be able to resist the pull of the future note. However, White Woz hadn’t written any specific instructions. No, he wanted to test something that could prove to be more entertaining. 

He could feel himself straining in his pants. 

It was actually rather strange; White Woz had thought he had cast aside foolish things such as carnal desire and the need for gratification. It felt good to win, though. 

So good. 

And imagining the look on his own face sent a pleasurable chill down his spine. He enjoyed the imagery of the scene he had witnessed the time before; Sougo Tokiwa possessed by the will of the future note, climbing all over his beloved adviser and spearing him open. 

No amount of crying or yelling or pleading could have stopped the will of the future note, and that was deeply fascinating to White Woz. Arms crossed, he went and took a seat down on one of the little benches that were set along the fences that trailed down the river. Soon, stressed foot falls caught his attention and he looked up. A smirk crossed his lips and he sat up straight, one leg crossed over the other as Black Woz approached, pale. 

“Your face has healed nicely, hasn’t it?” He tilted his head to the side, examining the faded bruises along Black Wozs’ jawline, lips and eyes. There were sure to be more under his clothes. 

Black Woz remained silent, more than likely unnerved, and White Woz let out a small laugh, sitting up straight on the bench. 

“I suppose I’ll cut to the chase, then. You’re wondering why you’re here.” He wasn’t a question, White Woz didn’t feel the need to ask something that was so painfully obvious. 

Ugh, he needed to calm down. 

Strangely enough, there was something about looking at himself that was affecting him more and more. White Woz had never considered himself to be a narcissist, but there was just something about his other self that looked to desire abuse. 

Was that why he had clung to Oma Zi-O’s side so furiously? For the sake of some bizarre, masochistic streak? Even White Woz, as he was, couldn’t entirely care to remember what had been going through his mind before that fateful day when  _ Geiz-kun, bless his useless self _ , had actually managed to defeat Sougo, timelines ago. 

“Not that you won't be forced to in a few mere moments, but why don’t you kneel? I know for a fact that you’re capable of getting on your hands and knees for those who aren’t your beloved demon king.” Black Woz grit his teeth, and he turned his head away. Was he speechless? 

“Woz. You can’t ignore me; if you don’t comply with my words, then the future note will make you.” White Woz watched him, waiting, and after a few seconds Black Woz sank to his knees on the dirty ground in front of the bench. 

“What are you after? Haven’t you had your..  _ Fun _ ?” Woz spat out, angry eyes finally looking up to meet his. A tingle ran down White Wozs’ spine. 

“As it is written in the future note, I would like you to… as they say it in this era,  _ blow me _ .” The smugness was too much, and White Woz couldn’t help but laugh at the shock and disgust that quickly flooded through Black Woz’s face. He understood, though It was an unusual request, especially coming from, well yourself. 

“You-” 

“I believe now is the time that’s written in the future note. What did I write, again? Ah yes:  _ The one known as “Black Woz” took White Woz’s cock in his hands and began to perform fellatio, making his mouth useful for once _ .” Black Woz stared up at him for a few moments, eyes uneasy, before he suddenly slid forward, one hand roughly grabbing White Wozs’ knee for support as the other went for the zipper between his legs. White Woz smirked, eyes gleaming at the little victory. 

_ Perfect. _

White Woz drew in a breath as he felt cool fingers wrap around his cock, fingers not even slightly reluctant. If White Woz were a lesser man,he might have come right then and there, before Black Woz had even leaned in. 

He wasn’t though, but he couldn’t hold in the sharp gasp as Black Woz’s hot, moist lips wrapped around the head of his cock. 

This was too good. 

He remembered doing this for Geiz, his beloved  _ savior,  _ once, tempting him and teasing him until he came undone, face messy with tears and sweat and embarrassment from enjoying himself. It was almost funny what a little touching could do to the right person. 

White Woz bit his lip as he felt himself nearly suctioned into Black Wozs’ mouth, that silky tongue running up and down his length as he began to suck. He shivered again, toes curling in his shoes as he reached out and gave Black Wozs’ head a few pats. 

“I’m… s-surprised, really. Though I should have known, we  _ are _ the same, aren’t we?” That tongue was magic, but oh, he didn’t want it to end, not yet. White Wozs’ fingers closed around thick raven locks and pull tight, all but raising Black Wozs’ head off from his cock; just enough to get a good look at him. His eyes were glassy and full of anxiety; was he afraid of getting caught doing something like this in public?

To think, if White Woz had stayed with Sougo Tokiwa, could he have met the same fate as some  _ other _ Woz came from yet another diverted timeline? It wasn’t him, though. White Woz had all the power, and it was lust inducing to know all it took was a few words and he was sitting here, under some bridge, while the Oma Zi-O of the  _ pasts’  _ most loyal servant was sucking him off. 

White Wozs’ grip grew tighter as he shifted forward, his other hand coming forward to the back of Black Wozs’ head, holding him still as he suddenly began to thrust into his mouth. What was the difference between fucking a mouth and a hole? Sougo, under the spell of the future note, seemed to enjoy crawling over Black Woz and penetrating him until he couldn’t move. Was it just him, or did the future note make it  _ special _ , somehow? 

White Woz  _ really _ wanted to find out, but--

He groaned as he felt himself reach his limit within that burning mouth.This wouldn’t do though, so he roughly yanked Black Woz off his cock and held him still, watching with sadistic pleasure as he came all over that shocked face. 

Panting, he shoved Black Woz away and leaned back, cock hanging out for a moment or two before he sat up and tucked himself away, pulling himself to his feet. Black Woz sat still on the ground; tense, nervous. He smiled down at him and leaned over, tucking a lock of hair behind one of his ears in an act of mock affection. 

“So, this is what Sougo Tokiwa experiences. I must say, it’s not as impressive as one would expect.” It was a pointless blow, but White Woz didn’t really care. There was a better reveal about to take place, something that had him feeling giddy. 

“Are you quite finished?” Black Woz finally spoke up, voice quiet. He shifted, about to reach up and wipe the gunk from his face before he froze, arm returning to his side. White Woz could only feel more triumphant as time ticked on and the true message written in the future note began to come into play. 

“Well, as a matter of fact, I am. But you still have a major role to play tonight.” Woz began rise, though clearly not of his own will. Confusion clouded his face again, and White Woz reached out, as though brushing some dirt from his shoulders. 

“As it was written in the future note about.. Oh, an hour ago, I’d say:  _ Summoned by the one known as White Woz, Black Woz meets up with White Woz under Sumidagawa bridge. They have a pleasant talk for ten fifteen minutes, and then Black Woz returns to see his beloved demon king, not stopping for a second, or changing his appearance in the slightest on the way back.” _ White Woz feels a smile curl on his lips as Black Woz seems to tremble, horrified realization dawning over the confusion on his semen coated face. 

“Yes, my other self. You’re correct. Now off you go.” Giving Black Woz another pat, he pushed the other male on his way and turned to head in the opposite direction. 

He had often been interested in psychology, and the effects of placebo on the mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This ones been planned since i published the other, lol  
woz/woz is my fuckin jam and we, as a society, need more. 
> 
> maybe more to come some day?  
xoxoxo


End file.
